Just Friends?
by LarissaXDXD
Summary: It s just some idea I had in school. GirlXGirl don't like don't read. One-Shot


Okay well this is my first story and I have to say if there are some mistakes I´m sorry because I´m german and this is not my first language.

Well have fun.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

**Saturday**

Tori was walking home as she saw a pink bike standing in her driveway.

She realized it was Cat´s.

_Why is Cat´s bike in my driveway?, _she thought.

Tori unlocked the front door and went inside.

She placed her bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to find something she could eat.

Suddenly she heard a weird noise.

It almost sounded like a giggle.

No wait it was a giggle.

And only one person could giggle like that-Cat Valentine.

_Wait. Why is Cat upstairs? _

She went upstairs to ask Cat why she was at her home.

She followed the giggling and stopped in front of the bathroom.

**Tori´s POV**

I´m really confused now.I mean what is Cat doing here? Alone?

I opened the door and saw Cat sitting in the bathtub.

Wait. WHAT? Why the hell is Cat sitting in the bathtub? NAKED?

Not that I don´t like seeing her but naked?

"Cat?"

"Yes Tori"

"What are you doing in there?"

"Bathing"

"Yes, I know that but why are you bathing at MY house?"

"What´s that supposed to mean?"

"I-I mean why are you bathing at my home and not yours?"

"You know one time my brother was showering at our neighbors house. My neighbor called the police and my brother got a restraining order."

"Okay… But you didn´t answer my question. Why are you bathing at my home and not yours?"

"I don´t have a bathtub at home and I really love bathing so I thought I could just bath here."

"Okay but you know you could have asked me first."

"Oh. You´re right. I didn´t think about it. Sorry Tori. Hehe that rhymes."

Ugh. Why is she always like that?I mean every time when I try to make a serious conversation I get something weird about her brother or other weird things.

Not that I don´t like it. It´s kinda funny. And she´s cute when she´s in her own little world. She´s pretty hot too. Wait. Let´s just pretend I didn´t think that.

"Cat could you please come out here so I don't have to speak through the door with you?"

"Kay kay."

The door opened and I closed my eyes in shock.

"Cat? Why are you still naked?"

"You didn´t say anything about dressing. You just said I should come out. And that´s what0 I did. So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Could-could you please put some clothes on first?"

She nodded and walked back into the bathroom. Minutes later she came back fully dressed.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I-I I forgot it."

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"We could sing a song?"

"Okay. Which one?"

"Do you know Te Amo by Rihanna?"

"Yeah it´s my favourite song."

"Mine too. Wanna sing it?"

"Yeah okay wait I´ll just put the karaoke version on."

**_Cat_**

**Te amo, te amo, she say's to me  
I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candleabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over **

_Wow Cat´s voice is amazing. I mean I´ve heard her sing before but it´s like she means every word she sings._

Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no she cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go  
My soul has arrived, without asking why  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you  
I think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you

Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice, uhh  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over

**_Tori_**

Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no se cried Te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go  
My soul has arrived, without asking why  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you  
I think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you

_Cat smiles at me and we begin to dance a little. _

Yes we can dance  
But you gotta watch your hands  
Watch me all night  
I move under the light because I understand  
That we all need love, and I'm not afraid  
I feel the love but I don't feel that way

**_Both_**

Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no she cried Te amo, I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go  
My soul has arrived, without asking why  
I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said  
Don't it mean I love you  
I think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you  
I think it means I love you, I love you

**Te amo, te amo, don't it mean I love you**

We sat on the couch.

"Your voice is really nice Cat."

She blushed.

"Thanks your voice is nice to. You know what Tori? I really like you."

My heart jumped at that. And I began sweating. Huh? Why had one sentence that effect on me? Oh wait Cat is still talking.

"…And that´s why rainbows have so many colours."

"Yeah right. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Kay kay."

We watched movies ´til it was very late.

I was drifting of to sleep when I felt something grab my hand.

My heart began to beat faster and I was sweating even more.

"Tori? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes e-everything i-is okay. Why?"

"Because you look really weird right now."

"Yes I´m just feeling a little hot."

"Kay kay."

She returned to watch the movie but didn´t let go of my hand.

She scooted closer and put her head on my shoulder.

My heart was beating like crazy now.

I turned to look at her and saw her staring back at me.

She smiled and moved her face closer to mine.

She put her hand behind my neck and pulled me closer.

There was just a small gap between us and I could feel her hot breath on my face.

My heart was beating so fast and when our lips finally touched it felt like a firework.

She moved her lips against mine and it just felt so good.

There were like a million butterflies in my stomach and when she pulled away I felt a little disappointed.

She looked at me and smiled.

God how I love that smile.

"So are we like girlfriends now?"

"If you want to?"

"Yes Tori, I want to be your girlfriend."

I smiled.

"Then I want to be your girlfriend to."

She smiled and we kissed again.

**The End**


End file.
